Ata Dorje
Name: Ata Dorje Height: 5.35 feet Eyes: Green Hair: Long black hair Weight: 108 pounds Place of Birth: Born and raised by the River Iralell Status: Dead __TOC__ = Character History = As a Yellow Sister, and Before Ata looked over at her sister, Tanitsja had always been the wild one. While Ata had payed attention on their fathers lectures on how to run the farm and had learned from the village women how to run the household, Tanitsja would run of to the forest to hunt as soon as she got the chance. Their mother had passed away when they where 3 years and now just a couple of days ago their father had died in an accident. She followed her sisters look to the horses who was a mirror of their personality, the restless black stallion her sister had named Amason, a horse that wouldn`t let anyone besides Tanitsja handle him, and her own grey Peth who was as calm as the day was long. The horses had been a present from their father to their 15 birthday 3 years ago. Then she decided to give in to let her sister have it her way and to leave the only place she had known in her entire life. After a short discussion they decided to ride for Aringill the very next day. After a couple of days in the city Ata decided to take a walk by herself. Drifting away in her own thoughts down the street she suddenly bumped into another person and found herself sitting in the street. “Watch where you are going girl” she heard a strict voice saying. She got up on her feet and looked right at a Aes Sedai, she was about to apologise when she noticed that the look in the womans eyes had changed. Ata smiled at the thought, the next moments had changed her life and after a long journey she now looked at Tar Valon where she was to become a novice in the White Tower. The best of all was that she hadn`t had to say goodbye to her sister, when she had told Tanitsja that she was going to become a Novice, her sister had decided to come along and learn how to use a sword by becoming a warder. As a Blue Sister Ata looked over at her sister, Tanitsja had always been the wild one. While Ata had payed atention on their fathers lectures on how to run the farm and had learned from the village women how to run the household, Tanitsja would run of to the forest to hunt as soon as she got the chanse. Their mother had passed away when they where 3 years and now just a couple of days ago their father had died in an acident. She followed her sisters look to the horses who was a miror of their personality, the restles black stallion her sister had named Amason, a horse that wouldn`t let anyone besides Tanitsja handle him, and her own grey Peth who was as calm as the day was long. The horses had been a present from their father to their 15 birthday 3 years ago. Then she desided to give in to let her sister have it her way and to leave the only place she had known in her entire life. After a short discusion they decided to ride for Aringill the very next day. After a couple of days in the city Ata decided to take a walk by herself. Drifting away in her own toughts down the street she sudenly bumped into another person and found herself sitting in the street. “Watch where you are going girl” she heard a strict voise saying. She got up on her feets and looked right at a Aes Sedai, she was about to apologise when she notised that the look in the womans eyes had changed. Ata smiled at the tought, the next moments had changed her life and after a long journey she now looked at Tar Valon where she was to become a novice in the White Tower. The best of all was that she hadn`t had to say goodbye to her sister, when she had told Tanitsja that she was going to become a novise, her sister had decided to come along and learn how to use a sword by becoming a warder. In the begining Ata strugles in the tower, she has a block and the more she is pushed the more conviced she is that she cant do it. She starts wondering wheter they are wrong and she cant channel at all. Her breakthrough comes slowly, first togheter with a friend, Elyssa. And then later after having broken down infront of her intro to saidar teacher accepted Rayne, the solution seems to be in a lilly instead of a rose, the lillys has a special mening to her as its the flower on her mothers grave. So thinking of them reminds her of good times by the grave talking to her mother, she feels safe and comfortable in those moments, opposite of the rest of the time in the tower. In the beginning Ata didn't think to much on what Ajah to aspire to, and she has few but good friends. Midways in her novice time she get the news of her sister's murder, after her grief she becomes angry and she wants revenge. She didn't feel the warrior type and she finds the idea of fighting in her own way, and become a yellow so she can help the ones who needs it to get a second chance at life. Ata keeps being a quiet one with not to many friends, however now determined as she has found an aim. So through the rest of her novice time and as an accepted she studies with resolution so as to learn what needed to be raised and become the Yellow she has decided to become. After beeing raised she gets to know the good friend of her sister and for a while it goes against a bonding, however things happen and they slide away from each other again. She didn't bond for some years but then by coincidences she gets to know a Tower Guard, simply cause the wheel just weaves so they happen to stumble upon each other and such get to know each other better, they get promised and stays such for a moment as neither is ready quite yet to bond. Then they go on a mission as part of a send out from the tower to sort a situation between two nations in fight, Nuit get hurt and Ata bonds him to give him the warder gifts, strength from herself and being able to feel how he is doing. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios